Return of the Blue Iris
by AvatarBeau96
Summary: With Romeo gone for the last two months, Juliet is beginning to feel that Romeo may never return to Neo Verona. But, when all hope seems lost, her friends are there for her in these rough times. They even have a surprise for her!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo ****X****Juliet**

**For those of you reaching this story through Author Alerts, please be advised that this one-shot contains spoilers for the Romeo X Juliet anime series. For those who would like to watch the series, please visit YouTube or Hulu to watch the series free of charge. Both Hulu and YouTube provide English-dubbed and Japanese-subbed versions of each episode of the 24.**

**Well, I guess I am starting to do Romeo X Juliet fanfics rather than my usual Avatar fanfics. I've seen that Romeo X Juliet fanfics don't exactly have all the pride in anime, but I hope to change that with my stories. I probably won't write a lot of these Romeo X Juliet fanfics, but if I do end up writing a real story, expect it to be epic.**

**Anyways, I believe I will start off my Romeo X Juliet writing career with a one-shot on, you guessed it, Romeo and Juliet. I am huge on shippings, even though I am a guy. If you have read my previous stories, you will know I am pretty good with fluff and all that stuff. I know, you probably don't see guys writing romantic fanfics these days. Well, I like to make a difference; not that I'll succeed. Anyways, here is the story...**

**Oh, and please take note that during the majority of my Romeo X Juliet stories, I will try and use Shakespearean language when appropriate, just like the anime did and to keep the atmosphere of the setting intact. If you become confused with what some words mean, please don't hesitate to look them up. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Return of the Blue Iris**

Swords clashed against one another numerous times as Juliet and Antonio sparred. They were out on William's stage sparring; something they were never allowed to do before Prince Montague was slain. Now, Juliet was able to roam the streets freely as Juliet, with her thick, beautiful red hair hanging down past her shoulders; and that wasn't the best part. With neither the House of Montague nor the House of Capulet to rule Neo Verona, Francisco took control and Romeo was just as normal as she was. They did not need to hide their love anymore from anyone ever again.

As Juliet and Antonio clashed swords, it was clear that the younger boy had developed his swordsman skills as he was giving Juliet a sweat. After numerous more clashes of metal against metal, Juliet disarmed Antonio and put the blade just inches from his chin; a smile of success running across her face.

"Okay, okay..." he sighed in defeat, "You win again, Juliet."

Juliet giggled softly as she sheathed her blade, "You are improving, Antonio. Perhaps you and Romeo could spar once in a while..." she suggested to her long-time friend and partner.

Antonio snorted, "As if. I'd rather spar with you, Juliet. Besides, isn't Romeo still held up at that village of his?" he asked.

Juliet broke eye contact, "Yes. He had promised he would return from there soon and retrieve me, but he has yet to come do so..." she murmured, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Antonio walked up to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he is making haste to come and see you, Juliet," he assured her.

The girl smiled back at her friend, "Thank you, Antonio. So, you want to spar again?" she asked as a joke.

He raised an eyebrow at her as if she were crazy, "Uh, no. I'm better off. Why don't you go ask Curio; he should still be at the corner market of his," he told Juliet, hoping to get out of sparing with her again.

Juliet laughed softly, "Well, now that I think of it, I might go see Cordelia and Benvolio. I haven't seen them or their new child in a while now..." the girl suggested to herself.

He shrugged, "Okay, I'm sure William wants me to help with his new play anyways," he said just as two doors swung open. Antonio turned to Juliet, "I bet five duckets that that's him..."

Juliet giggled, "We both know it is he so why bet?" she questioned.

Antonio shrugged when a voice echoed through the theatre, "Oh, Antonio! It's time we work on the big kiss scene for my new play!"

The boy grimaced at the playwright's request, "Psst, Juliet, could you sneak me out of here?" he whispered. When Juliet didn't answer, he turned around to find that she had disappeared. He looked around, scanning the theatre for his long-time friend. "Juliet?" he called her name.

"Oh, there you are my boy," said William, all cheerful as usual as he stepped up onto the stage, grasping the boy by the arm, "Come, we must get you into costume!"

Antonio groaned as he was dragged backstage, but turned his head back to the theatre, "Juliet, get back here!" he ordered, knowing she had escaped when he wasn't looking. "Traitor!" he shouted out as he was finally pulled into the dressing rooms, groaning in displeasure the whole time.

* * *

Juliet gently closed the back door of the theatre, taking a sigh in relief that she hadn't been dragged into another of Willy's plays. She felt bad for leaving Antonio in the clutches of Willy's over-dramatic hopes of heroic climaxes. She shrugged this off, knowing Antonio would be fine. Thought William was definitely going to make Antonio do some crazy things and a bunch of rehearsals, it was nothing he hadn't done before.

The young, sixteen-year-old girl then decided to head to her sister-like friend Cordelia's apartment, where she and her husband Benvolio, along with their new baby Francesca, were staying. She spent the next 10-20 minutes walking through the streets of Neo Verona until she reached the street that Cordelia's apartment was on. Which Benvolio's father being the mayor of Neo Verona, and they were caring for a child, they were able to live in a nice apartment. But Benvolio insisted they not live in something too 'classy' or 'noble-like.' They didn't want to live the esteemed life of a noble family; just your average, hardworking, everyday family with a daughter to care for.

Juliet walked up a case of stairs that led up to a door and began to knock on it. She took a step back, careful not to trip over the edge as she waited for someone to answer the door. Moments later, her favorite face opened the door: Cordelia's.

Cordelia smiled joyfully, "Juliet!" she cried as she hugged her sister-like friend deeply. "It has been so long! I almost thought you went back to the village with Romeo!" said Cordelia, still full of joy.

"No, not quite yet, Cordelia," said Juliet, a sense of dismay in her voice, "Romeo is making sure that everything is right at the village before he comes back to Neo Verona. I got a letter from him the other day and he says that it shouldn't be long," the girl explained to her friend before shaking her head, "But I'm not here to talk of Romeo. I wanted to see my niece!"

Juliet considered Francesca her niece since both she and Cordelia thought of each other as sisters.

"Oh, why yes, of course. Come on in," greeted Cordelia as she allowed Juliet to enter the apartment.

Juliet scanned the room with her eyes. It wasn't a large apartment, but it also wasn't small. It contained two bedrooms: Cordelia and Benvolio's bedroom and a bedroom where Francesca slept. It had a kitchen, a dining room and a living room. It was no house but it was enough for the young couple.

"Do you want some tea? Is there anything I can get you?" Cordelia asked as she strolled into the kitchen.

Juliet pulled out a chair in the dining room and took a seat in it. "Yes, please," she replied politely.

Cordelia picked the kettle up from the fireplace and poured some tea into a small teacup, then poured herself a cup and carried them both into the dining room. She handed Juliet her tea, which she kindly accepted, then took a seat herself just across the younger girl.

Juliet took a sip of the tea and smiled gleefully at its taste. "It reminds me much of our times hiding in William's theatre," she commented.

Cordelia smiled in agreement, "It is astonishing how much has changed since then..."

Juliet nodded in agreement, turning her gaze to the open window where two doves flew past the building. She smiled as she began to think of her love, Romeo. It felt like a lifetime of events had passed for them to be in the position they were in now. They were lucky to be alive... Escalus was not supposed to restore life...

"Is something wrong? You seem distant," Cordelia pointed out.

Juliet was brought out of her thoughts, "I was only thinking about-"

"Your beloved Romeo, I see..." the other girl instantly caught on.

Juliet cheeks blushed crimson but she tried to hide it. She quickly continued the conversation, "What of your beloved Benvolio? What has he been up to?"

"He is at the castle with his father. Benvolio says that Vittorio has him in line as the next mayor of Neo Verona. Truth be told, I don't believe he is all too thrilled about that."

"What makes you say as such?"

"It's how he has been acting previously. He always seems that his mind is a fray; nervous," she explained; a bit down as to Benvolio's state of mind.

Juliet shrugged, "Well, that is not unexpected. Benvolio doesn't seem to be one who is ready to be mayor. How has he been around the house?"

Cordelia instantly became cheered up, "He is definitely a big help with Francesca; I still can't believe it only took a few months from being a child fascinated with a broom to a loving and caring husband and father," she stated, her eyes looking into the past.

Juliet smiled, but broke eye contact as she began to think of Romeo once again. She could not keep him from coming into her mind for more than five minutes. But that wasn't a bad thing. She actually preferred it that way. It kept her from believing that she and Romeo were becoming distant from one another; both literally and emotionally.

"Juliet? Is something wrong?" Cordelia asked once again.

"Huh?" Oh, 'twas nothing..." she answered, swaying her hand as if wiping the subject away. "It's just..." she sighed, "Romeo has been quite idle these past few weeks."

"I'm sure everything is as it seems. It must be difficult to raise a village from the grave."

"I understand that!" Juliet said with assertion. "But wherefore mustn't it be soon? He told me that the Old Man gave him these special seeds that will help them bring in crops, but it has been as if he is trying to wait until the village is a thriving town!" cried Juliet, feeling she may had lost her temper just a bit.

"Juliet..." Cordelia began with a nurturing tone, "I know his absence must be a bother on you, but I'm sure he has his reasons. Romeo would not leave you ado without reason; I'm sure you know that. You cannot blame him for wanting to be sure the village is right for when you both move there. It is like when you both snuck away from Neo Verona and went to be alone. You both had quite a bit of work to attend to before it had been accustomed to both your likings; am I wrong?" Cordelia explained.

She had a point; Juliet couldn't deny that. She smiled at her friend for helping her see past her own selfishness, only to shortly after hear the cry of a child. Juliet couldn't help but giggle at Francesca's timing. Cordelia sighed as if bothered and began to get back on her feet when Juliet got back onto hers much quicker.

"Do not strain yourself; allow me to fetch her. You do enough every day; please, stay seated and enjoy your tea," Juliet insisted before heading into the small bedroom where Francesca's crib sat. Francesca was now crying louder now, seeking attention and feeding from somebody.

"Much obliged, Juliet. You are a true friend," said a grateful Cordelia as she watched Juliet enter the room, before giving a soft smile in response just before the older girl sat back in her chair to enjoy some much needed relaxation.

Juliet entered the bedroom and approached the crib to see the young Francesca, waving her arms and legs in the air and wailing for attention. Juliet smiled upon the bundle of joy her sister-like friend and her beloved Benvolio had brought into this world. She could only hope that one day she and Romeo could bring forth such a wonderful being into this world. She reached in and brought the child into her arms and held her up to her chest.

"Shh, young child... Aunt Juliet is here for you," the girl told the young child cuddled in her arms, rocking her gently. Soon the wailing child formed into a laughing child, a contagious smile on its face. Juliet began to tickle the child's cheek, causing Francesca to let out gurgling laughs as she waved her arms in the air, trying to grasp hold of Juliet's finger. The girl allowed the child to do so and she immediately took the finger into her mouth, sucking on it.

Juliet giggled at the child's actions, "So beautiful a form of life, you are, Francesca. Your mother is so very grateful to have you in her life..."

Francesca yawned softly as Juliet rocked her, still smiling that cute smile at her Aunt. Juliet hummed at the child as she strolled back into the kitchen, taking her seat when Cordelia handed her a bottle of milk. Juliet nodded in thanks as she began to feed the milk to Francesca, who gladly took it into her wee hands and held it up herself. But Juliet didn't let the battle go, in case the baby girl dropped the bottle she would be there to prop it back up for her to drink.

* * *

In the blue, clouded skies of Neo Verona, a brown dragon steed whinnied as it descended down into the city; flying over the castle and gradually diving down towards a street of small houses. Aboard the brown dragon steed was Romeo, wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of light-gray pants; his normal outfit ever since he moved to the village.

The dragon steed's hooves strutted across the ground as he landed in front of a small house. He dismounted himself from the steed and as he approached the majestic creature's snout, he ran his fingers through its thick, brown mane before petting the steed. The dragon steed closed its eyes out of comfort of his master's gentle touch, snorting softly.

"I'm sure Juliet will be very happy to see you..." Romeo assured the steed before leaving him at peace and approaching the door of the house. He then knocked on the door, presuming his lady Juliet to be inside awaiting his arrival.

After a few short moments of waiting, the door opened and an elder, friendly face presented itself.

"…Romeo!" Conrad cried the lad's name with surprise, taking the boy's hand in his as a greeting, "How now, Romeo?"

"All is well, my good friend; and what of you, Conrad?"

"Likewise to you, my dear boy," replied Conrad, "But I assume you did not come all the way here just to say hello. Please, please, come and make yourself at home," insisted the elder man.

Romeo held up a hand, "Actually, Conrad, I was curious to know: how doth my lady Juliet? Is she anywhere near?"

Conrad smiled at the boy before grasping his chin, "Well, she left around the strike of noon with Antonio. My guess is they went to Master William's theater. You'd best check there first."

Romeo nodded in acknowledgment, "Thank you kind sir. I am sorry to rush off like this, but..."

The man held up a hand for silence, "No apology necessary. I understand..."

Romeo nodded in thanks as he mounted his dragon steed. He waved good-bye at the older man before taking the reins into his grip and whipping gently in the air, telling the steed to race down the street. The flying horse obeyed willingly and was soon racing down the streets of Neo Verona; his hooves smacking the ground with thwack after thwack. Romeo was careful to race down only streets where pedestrians were rarely seen.

Romeo gripped the reins tightly and brought of horse to a halt minutes later when they arrived at Master William's theater. Romeo gazed up at the theater before, once again, dismounting the steed. He approached the door of the theater, already eager to see his Lady Juliet after so long as he reached for the knob of the door; before a thought came to mind.

What if she was angry with him for being so absent? He had sworn to return only after a week of absence, but that week had been extended to about two months. Surely, he felt she would feel the same way he had when Juliet had failed to meet him at the iris garden the day after her birthday; and then some. He began to feel ashamed of himself for leading her to believe his leave would be short and quick, for when he knew himself that it would likely take a month for his return to become appropriate.

Romeo shook his head and his eyes filled with confidence. None of that mattered now. He was sure Juliet would forget all about it when she saw him. He could only hope he was sure, though...

He entered the theater, strolled down the dark hallway, glancing at the various paintings of famous playwrights on the walls until he went through another door that led to the hundreds of seats that were laid out around the theater in front of the stage. Romeo turned his attention instantly to the stage, hoping to see Juliet there. Much to his disappointment, it was only Emilia and William, arguing once again over something that had to do with the playwright's current work. Romeo began to approach them in hopes that either one of them would know is Juliet was backstage or in another location.

As Romeo strolled towards the theater, his eyes remained fixated on the conflict between Emilia and William rather than where he was going. He ended up walking into someone and the two fell flat on their behinds from the collision. As Romeo rubbed his head where it has smacked against one of the seats, he opened his eyes to see the boy he had walking into.

"…Antonio?" he guessed, judging from the boy's hair and the familiar face.

The boy opened his eyes as well in response to hearing his name. A smile of surprise swept across his face, "Fancy running into you here… literally!" the boy joked with a soft laugh of humor.

Romeo laughed as well as he stood up, offering a helping hand to the boy. "Pardon my absent-minded self," Romeo said to the boy as he helped him up.

"Already done," the younger boy said before gesturing a thumb at the arguing couple, "How can you not be distracted when those two are at each other's throats?" said the boy with an irritated look.

Romeo chuckled, "A true statement, my friend," he began, "Truthfully, I came to see Juliet, but it would appear she is not around here," said the boy, taking a final look around the theatre.

The younger boy shook his head, "Not at all," he replied. "She left to someplace and abandoned me with that self-absorbed dramatist."

"Have you any knowledge of where she may have gone?" asked Rome with curiosity.

Antonio grasped his chin in thought, "Well, I imagine that my best guess is Cordelia's. She mentioned something about seeing her and Francesca before she snuck away."

Romeo acknowledged the boy with a nod, "Much obliged, Antonio," said Romeo gratefully.

"Anytime…" responded Antonio, "I'm going to make like Juliet and sneak out of here before I get pulled into another 'rehearsal.'"

Antonio then walked down the hall Romeo had recently come from to exit of the theater, with Romeo not far behind him. As the two exited the theater, they were blasted with the shining rays of the Sun and it took a few minutes for their eyes to adjust to the light after being in such a dark theater. Once their eyesight cleared up, Romeo approached his dragon steed and as he mounted himself upon the majestic beast, he turned to Antonio.

"Would you care for a lift?" offered Romeo with a friendly tone.

Antonio shook his head, "Thank you for the proposal, but I am fine with walking," he assured.

Romeo acknowledged him with a not and waved at the boy, "Fare thee well!"

The boy waved back, "Farewell!" he called back.

Romeo gripped the reins and whipped them in the air, "Hyah!" he yelled, ordering the horse to take flight. The steed began to charge forward before leaping into the air and spreading its wings as it took flight, flapping its large wings as it flew over the city. Romeo glanced left and right at the streets below, keeping an eye out for his good friend Benvolio's apartment block.

The son of Montague had been intending on locating Benvolio's apartment, but instead he found Benvolio himself, walking through the streets of Neo Verona to his home where his wife and daughter were awaiting his return. Romeo knew he had to get to the apartment with haste, but what harm could it do to offer his best friend a lift?

Romeo whipped the reins again and the steed began to quickly descend. It was only moments later when they were gliding right over the mayor's son, surprising Benvolio enough to make him flinch when the sound of large flapping wings towered over him. Benvolio's frightened expression turned to a delighted one when he saw Romeo to be the rider of the steed which had frightened him so, and even more when Romeo landed not too far away.

The son of Mayor Vittorio rushed towards his friend, excited to see his greatest friend but surprised all the while.

"Good greetings, my friend!" said Romeo cheerfully from seeing his friend after so long.

"Likewise to thee," responded Benvolio as he approached the steed. "Wherefore hast thou returned to Neo Verona?" he asked.

"My village is not in need of my presence and I felt it time I return to Neo Verona so that I may be with Juliet once more. I received knowledge that she may be with thy wife, Cordelia, at thy home. When I spotted thee I could not halt myself from coming forth."

"And with no disdain, I am glad you did. I was heading there myself," stated Benvolio with a smile.

"As our destinations are the same, bid thou a lift?" offered Romeo as he held out a hand.

Benvolio nodded, taking Romeo's hand, "Much obliged, old friend."

When Benvolio was positioned correctly on the steed's back, Romeo whipped the reins in the air and they took flight for Benvolio's home.

* * *

Juliet carried the young Francesca to her room, gently setting her down in her crib before pulling the blanket over her and tucking the clam, sleeping child in for her nap. The girl could not help but stare at the child with a face of longing. Having a child someday was one of her lifelong dreams, directly behind being a beautiful bride. She became lost by the baby girl's beautiful form and looked to be in a trance until she finally realized that she had been staring at the child for about ten minutes, which had only felt like a few seconds.

She left her niece to endure a peaceful slumber and returned to the kitchen with Cordelia. The two talked about various subjects, most of which were relative to their childhood memories and Juliet's adventures as the rebellious Red Whirlwind.

Not much later, the front door of the apartment opened and Benvolio entered with a relaxed smile on his face. Both Cordelia and Juliet rose from their seats to welcome him. As Cordelia wrapped her arms around her husband, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and embraced her in his arms as he planted another kiss on his wife's cheek, moving his lips not even an inch away from her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"Romeo is back; he's just outside..." Benvolio informed his wife in a soft, quiet whisper. Cordelia softly gasped and was about to inform Juliet of this as well, before realizing that Benvolio had whispered in her ear for a reason. She hummed softly, showing that she understood. After Benvolio pulled back from his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist, the two turned to their guest.

"Listen, Juliet, we were planning to go out and dine. Would you care to join us?" Benvolio asked his wife's sister-like friend.

Juliet gestured a hand, "No, I couldn't intrude your evening," Juliet insisted.

"Nonsense!" cried Benvolio. "Please, we'd be delighted to have you."

Juliet continued to deny their generous offer. She didn't want to interfere with their night simply because she was alone herself. She quickly came up with an eligible excuse.

"Please, if we all go to eat, who will watch Francesca?" asked Juliet as her excuse.

Cordelia expected that excuse coming from her and had already figured out a way to get around it. "She is coming with us, of course," Cordelia retorted.

Juliet furrowed her brow in confusion, "But I had just laid her down for a nap?"

Cordelia and Benvolio shared smiles and the wife left her husband's side and headed into Francesca's bedroom. Juliet's eyes followed her and not long after, Cordelia had come out holding Francesca, who was wide awake with that irresistible cute smile on her face. It had seemed that Francesca had never really fallen asleep.

"She had never fallen asleep, you jest," joked Cordelia, "This little bundle is hard to lay down with such ease."

"Well, shall we depart?" Benvolio asked as his wife came back to his side.

Juliet sighed in defeat, "Art thou sure I will not be a burden?"

Cordelia chuckled softly at her friend, "Without doubt."

Juliet's eyes rolled to the side in thought, "Well..." she began considerately before coming to a decision, "...all right, if you insist."

Benvolio was delighted that she had finally agreed, because if not, he would have made this a lot less... entertaining.

Benvolio and Cordelia were first to walk out the door, but made room for Juliet to come out. At first, she was gazing at the couple in wonder as to why they seemed to be waiting for her to lead the way. That ended when her eyes caught the tail of a dragon steed. Her eyes flashed open as she recognized the steed. It belonged to her love, Romeo. She had recognized anywhere. Her eyes down the steed to its head before finally resting on the sight of the one she cared for more than her own life. His eyes caught hers as well and the two stared into each other's eyes with love and longing.

"My Romeo..." she murmured softly in disbelief.

"My Juliet..." said Romeo at the same moment she had spoken his name, and even in the same volume and attitude.

After gathering her thoughts and realizing her lover had returned she practically raced down the steps and he raced towards her. The two had great smiles on their faces as they raced to one another. When they were in range, Juliet leaped into Romeo's arms, which spun her around and around again before bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

When they broke from the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes with loving smiles and eyes full of longing.

"During the duration of my absence, I remembered the vows we swore. I vowed I would return to you as soon as possible.

"For all our life and until death..." Juliet began.

"For all our life and until death..." repeated Romeo.

"Together shall we be, henceforth, till the end of eternity," they both said in unison before leaning in for another kiss of passion, love, and commitment to never leave the other.

* * *

**So that wraps up my first one-shot and my first RxJ (Romeo X Juliet) fanfic. Well, what did you all think? Loved it, liked it, could stand it, didn't like, hated it, or just wanted to print it out so you could put it in a shredder, then put fifty bullets in it, then cut it with a knife and burn it? Ha-ha, hopefully nothing before "liked it." Anyways, I fell in love with the anime series "Romeo X Juliet" because of its story of love was similar to the love between Katara and Aang in Avatar: The Last Airbender. And for those of you who haven't watched Avatar, I highly recommend watching it.**

**Anyways, please read and review.**


End file.
